AG108
}} Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt! (Japanese: ユキワラシをつかまえろ！ Catch !) is the 108th episode of the , and the 382nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on December 23, 2004 and in the United States on January 14, 2006. Blurb In a snowy region of Izabe Island, Ash and his friends take a rest at a Pokémon Center. As they're greeted by Nurse Joy, a Snorunt steals Ash's badges right out of his backpack! Nurse Joy explains that this mischievous Snorunt is just having fun, but Ash certainly isn't. He sends Corphish and Pikachu to get his badges back, and the chase is on! The chase leads to the kitchen, where Team Rocket is busy helping themselves to all the food. Snorunt sends the thieves packing before leaping out the window, hotly pursued by Ash. As Snorunt taunts Ash, it slips and falls down an icy slope. Ash manages to save it, but he's knocked out in the process and his friends are unable to find him before a blizzard forces them back indoors. Ash awakens in a snug snow shelter built by Snorunt. It swipes his hat and takes it to the Pokémon Center, alerting Ash's friends. They follow Snorunt back to the shelter on snowmobiles but just as they reach Ash, Team Rocket grabs Snorunt and Pikachu! Snorunt breaks free, then helps Ash stop Team Rocket and save his friend. It seems Snorunt stole Ash's badges because it wanted to play with him. Ash invites Snorunt to join him, but first he must prove he's capable of capturing this wily Pokémon. With Pikachu's help, he does capture Snorunt—although it looks like this Pokémon may still be a real handful! Plot and arrive at the local Pokémon Center shortly before a blizzard is expected to start. While they're talking to Nurse Joy, a comes in. Joy tells them it's a bit of a trickster and frequently borrows things from visitors. At this point, they notice that it's holding Ash's Badge case, which it has stolen from his backpack. However, Joy tells Ash not to worry, that it always returns things before long. Ash is not inclined to wait, and has and chase it down. When they have it cornered, Ash demands that it return his Badges. It returns the and uses to get away with the rest. Meanwhile, is trudging through the snow outside, very hungry, as they haven't eaten for a day. Jessie has just collapsed in the snow when James spots the Pokémon Center. The thought of the food inside is enough to get Jessie moving again. Ash, , , Max and Joy are searching the Pokémon Center for Snorunt, when they find the lying on the floor. Ash doesn't like the idea that it's returning his Badges one at a time. Suddenly, Corphish charges off, and the others, suspecting that it has somehow sensed Snorunt, follow. They end up in the kitchen. Ash looks around, sees nothing, and shouts "We know you're hiding in here somewhere! Come out and give my Badges back!" Very confused as to how he knew they were there, Team Rocket comes out from behind some boxes, food in hand (and in mouth). They deny any involvement with his Badges, and say they weren't even doing anything wrong. All they did was sneak in and take food without permission. Still, May and Joy are offended by this. At about this time, Snorunt comes out from behind another stack of boxes, and everyone's attention is off Team Rocket. Jessie and James don't like being ignored, and start shouting to get attention. They succeed, and when Joy yells at them about stealing the Center's food, Snorunt suddenly becomes very serious and attacks them. Working together, Corphish and Snorunt defeat Team Rocket, Corphish sends them flying with , and Snorunt opens a window to let them out. Ash thanks Snorunt for its help, and again asks for his Badges back. It gets the case out, starts handing it over... then s Ash with and hops out the window. Ash breaks free from the ice and follows it. The others, realizing that the storm is going to start soon, set out to bring him back. Ash catches up with Snorunt at the edge of a steep hill, where it dances around a bit to taunt him. The ice at the edge crumbles under its foot, and it ends up sliding out of control down the hill. Ash goes into his usual Rescue Mode, catches up with it, and when they're about to slide into a large rock, maneuvers them so that he takes the full impact on his back, protecting Snorunt. Ash is knocked out, and Snorunt is unable to wake him. The storm has started. Brock, May, and Max return to the Pokémon Center without Ash. Ash wakes up to find himself in a snow cave with Snorunt. He thanks it for saving him, and it gives him an apple. They share it, and Ash says something about how worried the others must be. Snorunt gives him a couple more apples, then takes his and walks off into the storm. At the Pokémon Center, it delivers the hat to the others. As soon as the storm is over, they ask it to lead them to Ash, and set off on snowmobiles. They find Ash right where Snorunt left him, and there is a reunion. As Ash once again asks Snorunt to give his Badges back, Team Rocket comes out of nowhere and captures both Snorunt and Pikachu, putting them in boxes. However, Snorunt breaks out of its box with . It then uses Icy Wind against Team Rocket, but uses to send back the attack. Team Rocket manages to escape in the balloon with Pikachu. Jessie and James are not very disappointed that their plan half failed. After all, they got Pikachu. They're not quite so happy when they find Ash, his friends, and Joy following them on the snowmobiles. Team Rocket manages to speed up, but Joy knows a way to catch up. This method apparently involves leaving the path, going through the woods at high speed, then going off a jump just as the balloon goes by. At the top of their trajectory, Ash throws Snorunt at . Snorunt freezes Jessie, James, , Wobbuffet, and the balloon itself, then jumps out with Pikachu-in-a-box before the balloon crashes down. Ash soon gets Pikachu out of the box. Team Rocket pops out of the snow. Jessie calls out while James calls out . They go in for and but are frozen solid by Snorunt’s Icy Wind. Pikachu then uses to knock them back into Team Rocket and sends them blasting off again. Snorunt is still reluctant to return the Badges. One of the group speculates that it doesn't want to, because it likes Ash and if it gave them back, he'd leave, and it wouldn't be able to play with him any more. Ash tries to solve the dilemma by inviting Snorunt to come with him. Snorunt responds with an unmistakable "you wanna fight?" motion. It may like him, but it isn't about to be caught without seeing if he's strong enough first. Ash battles it with Pikachu. It uses as Snorunt uses Double Team. Pikachu can’t find the real one and got hit by Snorunt's . Ash wonders what to do as Pikachu dodges the real Snorunt’s Headbutts and tries to find it again within the copies. He then tells Pikachu to Iron Tail the ground which causes snow to fly everywhere and gets rid of the copies. Pikachu then finished Snorunt off with a followed by a . After a long fight, he wins, the last attack knocking the Badge case away from Snorunt. Ash throws a Poké Ball and he's it. The final scene is back at the Pokémon Center, with being introduced to all the group's Pokémon. Corphish gets a little too close and acts a little to aggressive, and gets frozen. May has thaw Corphish with a , and Ash sits down for a little talk with Snorunt about acceptable behavior. Major events * a . Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * Max * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * Advance Adventure is used as background music. * The dub title is derived from a lyric in the song . ** In the dub, sings the title to the tune of the song in question. * Jessie's Dustox was the only Pokémon owned by a main character not to appear in this episode. * This episode is featured on the Volume 5: Ice copy of Pokémon Elements. Errors * When shows up in the storage room, mentions Ash's Badges, when they shouldn't have any knowledge of the stolen Badges. * One of the shots of holding the Badge case shows the red bar that replaces the Poké Ball overlapping Snorunt's foot. * When Ash's Corphish comes out of its Poké Ball, it cries but its mouth doesn't move. * When Snorunt uses against , the scene that shows Snorunt's reflections from the back is colored in gray instead of yellow. Dub edits * Ash's Badge case was changed to a red rectangle instead of the red Poké Ball silhouette shown in the opening title and in the Japanese version. The reason for this change is unknown. This edit is unique to the US and the UK's Cartoon Network TOO airings. * When the episode was aired as part of the marathon, the scene in which Snorunt uses Double Team was slowed down, and a faded black border was placed atop of it. Due to this, the audio is temporarily out of sync, with Brock's dialogue finishing ahead of the mouth flaps. Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which Pokémon is the pre-evolved form of ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |el= |he=משתובבים בשלג |hi=कितना शरारती हैं Snorunt! |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 108 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy de:Eine Hand wäscht die andere! es:EP385 fr:AG108 ja:AG編第108話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第108集